


haphazardly yours

by SoVeryAverageMe



Series: muses (a hq!! rewatch project) [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Almost a crackfic, Bodyswap, Comedy, Getting Together, M/M, S01E10: Yearning, also there's some swearing in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoVeryAverageMe/pseuds/SoVeryAverageMe
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata swap bodies after a bad fight. This is the story about the day after.(Or, all of the boring parts of a bodyswap and none of the resolution ).
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: muses (a hq!! rewatch project) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592755
Comments: 10
Kudos: 113





	haphazardly yours

**Author's Note:**

> We're still trying to do this rewatch project (albeit after a month-long break). 
> 
> There's a universe in which this was a 5K fic, but, instead, y'all get this. Over the course of the month it change shippy-ness levels, genre, and who knows what else. Hopefully it's still halfway coherent. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It had been a bad day. One of those days where, regardless of how much talent the Karasuno team possessed, they just didn’t click during morning practice. A day where Kageyama failed his math exam and the vending machine was out of milk. A day topped off by the volleyball team being forced to meet outside because the basketball team had somehow reserved  _ both _ gyms. 

Kageyama knew he was going to snap. It was just unfortunate that it was Hinata that received the brunt of his frustration. 

He couldn’t recall what he had said in his anger, but he knew that his words were pointed enough to hurt. They had known each other long enough that Kageyama knew exactly which buttons to push— which insecurities would hurt him the most. 

The two of them had argued before; they had been on opposing sides more times than Kageyama could count, so much so that sometimes it felt like their entire relationship was built on their rivalry. But, they always worked it out in the end.

This time, though, Kageyama wasn’t sure if he’d be forgiven.

* * *

A loud, bubbly pop song woke him up. Kageyama squeezed his pillow over his head, trying to drown it out. “Mom! Shut that off, please.”

“Shoyou,” an unfamiliar voice said, “that’s  _ your _ alarm.” An oranged-haired woman stuck her head through the doorway. “Don’t you remember that you changed it to that girl group you heard on the radio?” 

“What?” Kageyama bolted upright in the bed, looking toward the door.

“Are you feeling alright, Hon?” she walked to the edge of his bed, resting a hand on his forehead. “You feel fine, but I don’t want you riding your bike all the way to school. Try to get a bit more sleep, and I’ll wake you before we have to leave.”

“Okay, uh… I’ll try.” He rubbed his eyes, willing this all to be a dream. 

The woman, who he was pretty sure was Hinata’s mom, closed the door behind her with a soft click. He fell back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling unable to form a coherent thought. 

After several minutes of panic-induced contemplation, followed closely by muffled screams into the mattress, he sat up to inspect his surroundings. The only time he had ever seen Hinata’s room was through photographs on the other boy’s phone. While the two of them, along with the other first years, usually hung out after practice, they were always staying late to get a few more sets in or too tired to want to trek all the way to the suburbs where Hinata lived. He swallowed, feeling like an intruder in such an intimate space without Hinata to invite him in. 

Kageyama subconsciously reached over to the bedside table, grasping for a phone that wasn’t there. From his spot on the bed, he couldn’t see any trace of Hinata’s cellphone. He got up and moved every paper on Hinata’s desk, opened half of the chester drawers, and tried to follow a charging cord that ended up at a bluetooth speaker, before finding the phone tucked in between the bed and the wall. 

Flicking on the device, he had never been so happy that Hinata had absolutely no care for personal security and, thus, had never put a password on his phone. Finding the camera app, he turned on the front-facing camera and found Hinata’s face staring back at him. 

“This is so fucking weird.” Hinata’s lips moved on screen, and Kageyama felt disconnected from his own body when the cadence of his words sounded so odd when they weren’t in his own voice.

Flipping through Hinata’s dozens upon dozens of contacts, he missed his number the first time, having to scroll back up to find it under “Bakagama” with a volleyball and crown emoji next to his name. 

“It’s about time you called!” Hinata whisper-screamed at him. “You better be in my body Kageyama, because if we’re in a body-switching threesome then it’s not fair that I got stuck with your body and didn’t to get be Asahi or Bokuto or even see what it’s like to be Stingyshima!” 

“Be quiet, Hinata,” he snapped. “Yes, this is Kageyama. We’ve obviously switched bodies, and if calling is such a big deal then you could have called me first. God knows that I have less contacts to wade through than you do, and I even put people’s  _ actual _ names.” 

“I tried,” whined Hinata, “but I couldn’t figure out your passcode.”

“The passcode is 0909.” Kageyama glanced at the clock. “We don’t have much time. Your mom is driving me to practice, and we need to figure out what we’re doing.”

“What we’re doing?” He could almost imagine Hinata’s scrunched eyebrows in confusion. 

“Duh. Do you want everyone to know we’ve switched bodies?” He shook his head, “They’d make us sit out at practice.”

“Why would they ever think about doing that?” Even through the phone, Hinata sounded horrified. 

“Because, unless you've become a setter, dumbass, you’re going to be useless.” 

“Shut up, Bakagama,” Hinata huffed, “It’s not like you could do what I do, either.” 

Kageyama heard movement outside of the door. “I have to go, and you need to get ready to walk to school. Just don’t talk too much, and we’ll have to hope that muscle memory kicks in when we’re at practice.” 

“What—” Kageyama hung up with just enough time to fake sleeping when Hinata’s mom entered the room for the second time that morning.

* * *

Trying to keep that you’ve switched bodies a secret from teammates that have seen you every single day for months went about as well as you’d think it would. Exactly three and a half minutes into practice Hinata had to set the ball in Kageyama’s body, and it all went horribly wrong. 

Hinata's aim was off, launching the set toward the wrong end of the court. Kageyama ran to save it, but overcompensated in Hinata’s body and ended up tangled in the net. 

“What in the world has gotten into you two?” Daichi asked, once the team had separated him from the net. 

He glanced at Hinata, who was bouncing on his toes, vibrating with an energy that was incredibly out of place in Kageyama’s body. “We’re just tired—” 

“We swapped bodies!” Hinata burst out.

“Why would you say that, dumbass!” Kageyama exclaimed, folding his arms in front of him. 

“You know I can’t lie under pressure, Bakagama!” 

He opened his mouth to respond, but immediately fell silent when Daichi stepped in between them. “You two need to cool down.” The rest of the team was staring at them with equal parts worry and shock. 

“Well, if we didn’t believe that you’d switched bodies before, I think that argument made things abundantly clear,” Suga muttered to the group.

“Yeah,” Tanaka replied, eyes wide, “that was the weirdest shit I’ve ever seen.

Daichi rubbed his hand on his forehead, sighing. “We need to figure out how to get you two back into your own bodies.”

“Yeah!” Hinata jumped. “We need to be in top condition for Spring High.” 

“It’s not just about volleyball. It’s your entire lives” Suga gently added. “Can you think of anything that could have caused the swap?”

“Our entire lives are volleyball,” grumbled Hinata.

“Of course not,” Kageyama huffed. “You think that I wanted to switch bodies with Hinata of all people?” 

“Hey! You’re lucky to be in my body.” 

“You guys did have that huge fight yesterday,” Yamaguchi interrupted, before they could start fighting again. “Isn’t that how bodyswaps work in the movies, Tsukki?” 

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “Usually the characters who swap bodies have to learn to understand each other or whatever. Though, this feels more like a horror movie than anything else.”

Dachi pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breath. “Why don’t you two head back to the clubroom and try to figure this out.” 

“No way—” 

“What about practice?”

“I’m sorry if that sounded like a request. It wasn’t.” 

Suga grabbed onto their shoulders and led them out of the gym. “It’s just until you two get back into your own bodies.” He shut the door of the clubroom behind him, leaving Hinata and Kageyama alone.

Hinata leaned against the wall, sliding down it until he could cradle his head on his knees. “What are we going to do?”

“They can’t actually expect us to talk about,” Kageyama scrunched up his nose in disgust and shuddered, “our feelings?”

* * *

The team returned to the clubroom after practice was over to find Kageyama and Hinata gently tossing the volleyball back and forth. 

“So,” Daichi asked, “did you two work things out?”

Kageyama felt himself being tugged into Hinata’s space, an arm swinging around his shoulders. “We’re dating now.” He knew that his cheeks must be red with how warm they felt. 

“Get it, Shoyou!” Nishinoya yelled from the opposite corner of the room. 

“Good for you two,” Suga said, smiling at them. 

“Oh,” Hinata shrugged. “We’re still body swapped, though. No clue on how to fix that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Feel free to check out what I'm up to on other parts of the internet (Which is probably trying to tear myself away from the news on either [twitter](https://twitter.com/SoVeryAverageMe) or [tumblr](https://soveryaverageme.tumblr.com/)).


End file.
